Human Emotions
by Bishop23
Summary: Wanting to learn human emotions Sai is sent to Youkai Gakuen. With the help of Moka and the others can Sai learn how to show his emotions?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire.

A/N: This is an idea from **Lazy Hermit**. Also someone else is writing this I'm just posting it for them, so this story may be changed to the actual authors page later on, but for right now they want to stay anonymous for some strange reason.

Chapter One:

A School to Become More Human

* * *

The bus to Youkai Gakuen slowly trailed down it's path as it entered a dark tunnel. On board was a rather strange character with pale white skin and jet black hair. His eyes were coal black and were closed as the boy eye smiled at the person who was driving the bus. His outfit was just as strange as it consisted of the school's uniform only modified to probably fit the boy's interest. Wearing black dress pants and shoes for the lower torso. The upper torso consisted of nothing but a black blazer that was only buttoned at the top to show off the boys abs. He also had a red backpack on his back. Instead of going to sit in one of the seats on the bus the boy stood on the last step of the stares and stared at the man with a cigar in his mouth.

"What's your name Gaki?" The man with a cigar asked, starting to get a little creeped out at the kid staring at him. He watched as the kid pulled out a scroll and brush from out of his backpack.

"Sai..." Sai said, as he continued to stare at the driver, then his hand started to glide across the scroll. This continued in silence until the bus driver started to sweat under Sai's gaze. Taking a long drag of his cigar the bus driver tried to ignore the kid. Sai stared at the man with intrigue, who seemed to be trying to scoot to the farthest edge of his seat. The man Sai was staring at wore a regular blue bus driver's suit, with white glove's, but that wasn't what intrigued Sai.

"How are your eyes able to glow like that? Is it some kind of bloodline or jutsu? It's even better than Yamoto-sensei's eye technique." Sai said, leaning closure to the man. Making the distance between them very uncomfortable.

'This kid is ruining the fun part of my job!' Bus driver thought, taking another long drag on his cigar. Trying to regain his appearance of being one of the creepiest men on earth the bus driver said, "Hehehe... It would be better if you didn't know." His eyes gleaming even brighter.

This only made Sai more interested as he leaned closure to the bus driver, making their faces only inches apart.

"Why don't you just go sit in the back with the other gaki on the bus." Bus driver said, trying to get the boy to stop staring at him.

Sai looked back to see an average looking boy, wearing the average school uniform, and seemed to be panicking. Figuring he could use the research Sai walked down the lane and sat right next to the boy, and stared at him. The boy shrank back closure to the window. Several minutes went by like this, until Tsukune finally snapped.

'What is with this guy!?' Tsukune wondered as he tried to not look in the strange person's direction. What was with the boys outfit anyway? 'Maybe I should try to talk to him... He might be more normal than he looks...' "T-The names Aono Tsukune." Tsukune said, giving a forced smile. "Yours?"

"Sai..." Sai said, smiling at the boy.

Tsukune sighed in relief thinking that Sai was normal. 'See all I needed to do was talk to him!'

"By the way how big is your dick?" Sai asked, with that same creepy smile still on.

'OH MY GOD HELP ME!' Tsukune screamed his his mind. "Um, ah, uh so is this your first year?" He asked, dodging the question.

Sai nodded, and went back to staring at the bus driver through the mirror. He watched as the bus driver seemed to slouch lower into the seat.

'Crap! I might have classes with him! Please don't put me in the same class as him-' Tsukune continued to chant.

Exiting a dark tunnel the bus driver immediately stopped and kicked the boys off the bus. Then took off at the speed of light back through the tunnel. "How dare that kid creep me the master of creepiness out! Exorcist is going to have a hay day with this one..."

Sai stood in place for awhile as he took in his surroundings. Dead trees surrounded the area and below a cliff seemed to be a blood red sea. Far off in the background was a castle that gave off a dark aura. Sai stared at a pumpkin headed scarecrow that was holding up a sign that said 'Welcome to Youkai Gakuen' on it. He looked over at the boy next to him, and noticed that the boy seemed to be trembling as if scared of something. Shrugging it off Sai started to memorize the area in case if he ever needed to escape, or for some other tactical reason.

'Looks like this is the right place good thing Sakura-san told me to talk to Tsunade-sama.'Sai thought.

Flashback

After coming back from his first mission on team 7 that ended up in failure due to them running into Sasuke. Sai had spent all the time in the library trying to learn more about human emotion, until one day when Sakura had spotted him and told him he should talk to Tsunade.

In the Hokage tower Sai watched as a drunken Tsunade randomly signed papers. She looked up at Sai and sighed, "So you want to learn more human emotions?"

"Yes old hag." Sai said, reading in a book that he should give those who he thought of as friends or important nicknames.

Before he knew it Sai felt an extreme pain reverberate throughout his entire body. Pulling himself off the wall Sai stared at the Hokage wide eyed.

"Did Naruto put you up to that?" Tsunade asked, a giant vein bulging on her forehead as she muttered very painful ways on how she was going to kill a certain blond. Her desk beginning to creak under the pressure Tsunade was putting the desk under.

Sai cringed, "No I read in a book that-"

Tsunade sighed sitting back in her chair then smiled at this. At least the boy was trying, but just reading books wouldn't be enough. "How would you like a to go on a training trip?" She asked, pulling out some documents form her desk.

Sai stayed quite as he tried to smile only for it to look fake as usual.

"It is a school called Youkai Gakuen. This is a special school for-"

"Monsters?" Sai asked.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes it is a school to help monsters learn to blend in with humans. I am not saying that you are a monster, but I'm sure that the school can help you learn to become more...."

"Human?" Sai finished.

Tsunade nodded again. "The Chairman of the school is an old friend of mine and owes me a favor. You will stay there until the Chairman believes you are able to show more-"

"Emotions..." Sai said.

"Yes." Tsunade said, "However this could take up to four years..."

"What about team 7?" Sai asked. Tsunade smiled glad that the boy was worried about his team.

"With Yamoto and Kakashi that will make it a regular four man-cell, so you can stay there as long as you need to." Tsunade said.

"I'll do it." Sai said. "Maybe then Naruto-san and Sakura-san will see me as a true member of the team."

Tsunade smiled as she started to fill out the paperwork.

End Flashback

Walking down a trail of a graveyard Sai began to hear a strange noise from behind. His fingers slowly lingering to a end of his tanto Sai continued walking.

The sound became louder until he heard someone scream "Watch out!" A flash of pink lit up the area as something hard began to collide with the back of Sai's head, until he melted into a puddle of black ink, and what ever was going to hit him rammed into the back of Tsukune's head sending him spiraling to the ground with a pink haired girl.

The girl on the bike moaned as she began to sit up. 'I could have sworn someone just-' Feeling something cold pressed against her neck the girl gasped.

Sai examined his attacker. It was a girl with long pink hair wearing the school uniform. Realizing that the person wasn't an enemy Sai quickly put the kunai away, but still watched the girl defensively just in case. He walked back in front of her so that the girl could see him.

"I-I'm sorry. You see I'm anemic and I accidentally lost control of the bike..." The girl said, holding her forehead, opening her eyes she blinked seeing two boys in front of her, one was blushing madly with a trickle of blood running down his cheek the other was just smiling.

"That's ok!" The boy who was blushing blurted out.

'I wonder what type of monster she is.' Sai thought as he examined her.

"My names Akashiya Moka by the way." Moka said, beginning to blush under the pale white boys gaze. "W-Whats yours?"

"Aono Tsukune!" The boy who was still blushing shouted.

All of a sudden the other boys hand shot out making the girl eep. "Your bleeding." The boy said as he rubbed the blood off with his finger.

'I wonder if monster blood is different from a humans...' Sai wondered as he examined the blood on his fingers, then slowly brought it to his nose sniffing it, before finally licking it off his fingers.

This made Moka blush as bright as a tomato. 'Is he...' All of a sudden Moka's anemia acted up again as she fell onto the pale boy's chest. The scent of blood in the air making her hunger worse. 'Mou! Why did I forget breakfast!?'

Tsukune was a little jealous at Sai's luck, while he was the one that got hit by the bike. 'Wait shouldn't he have been the one to get hit by the bike?' Remembering that the pale boy was walking behind him.

Sai stiffened as he felt the girl place her hands on his shoulders. His fingers slowly moving toward his hidden tanto at the bottom of his backpack. He could feel the girls warm breath on his neck.

"I'm sorry, but you see I'm a vampire!" Moka said, sinking her fangs into the boys neck only to fall onto the ground with an inky taste in her mouth.

Tsukune watched in total shock. 'Did she just say she was a vampire!? And he, he just melted into a puddle!'

Moka tried to spit out the taste in her mouth. 'What just happened?' She thought, going teary eyed from the taste.

'Vampire...' Sai thought, trying to remember everything he learned about them as he hid behind a tree.

Moka looked around in confusion as the nasty ink taste was still in her mouth. She looked over at the other boy, who seemed to be in shock, smelling the blood on him Moka couldn't help herself as she latched onto his neck. "Gomen, but I can't take it anymore! Capu Chuu~"

"AIIIIEEEEE!" Tsukune screamed, feeling his blood being sucked out of him.

Sai watched with intrigue as he stepped out from behind the tree with the usual fake smile plastered on. Getting as close as he could to exam the scene Sai noted that the girl seemed to be oblivious of everything around her as she fed. 'I wonder what it would fell like to be bitten.' He thought, thinking next time he would let Moka feed off him, and if she began to drink to much he could easily kill her.

Finally done Moka opened her eyes to see the pale boy starring at her while smiling. Blushing Moka quickly pushed herself off of Tsukune and dusted herself off.

"Moka was it?" Sai asked, still smiling.

"Yeah." Moka said, pouting a bit. Then a worried look appeared in her eyes. "Y-You guy's aren't scared of vampires are you?"

Sai titled his head. "No. I find them very intriguing." Sai said, pulling out another scroll and brush.

'This girl is joking right?' Tsukune thought. Moka looked in his direction to hear his answer. "Of course not! In fact I think vampires are really cool!"

"R-Really?" Moka asked in surprise, wondering what the pale boy was drawing. Both boys nodded.

The pale boy continued to paint which Moka thought was a little strange.

"T-Then would you guys be my.... friends?" Moka asked, looking down at the ground.

"Friend?" Sai asked, looking up from his drawing. 'Naruto-san and Sakura-san told me to make lot's of friends.' Seeing that the girl seemed to be a little scared of his answer he said, "Sure." Also remembering that he would need people to examine as he tried to learn human emotions.

"Of course I will Moka-san!" Tsukune grinned. 'Even if I have to put up with that weirdo if I can hang out with super cute girl like Moka-san then I can just ignore Sai."

Moka breathed a sigh of relief as she began to smile. "That's great! Did you know that you two are my very first friends?" She said.

Sai just smiled as he went back to painting.

"Really?" Tsukune asked.

"Uhuh." Moka smiled, moving her arms behind her back.

"Let's see your name is Tsukune-kun, but I didn't get yours." Moka said, looking at the pale boy.

"Sai..." Sai said, as he rolled up the scroll and put it away. He then stood up ready to start walking to the school.

"Sai-kun then!" Moka said, a little disappointed that she didn't get to see what he was drawing.

"Ummmm... Since you say that we are friends now, may I give you two nicknames?" Sai asked. "A book that I read told me it is a way to express friendship. Sakura-san always calls Naruto-san Baka, loser, and moron and they have an excellent relationship."

"Sure..." Moka and Tsukune sweat dropped, wondering if the boy knew that those were insults.

"Then I will start with Moka-san." Several minutes went by as Moka began to blush as Sai examined her head to toe.

"Then I will call you......" 'She's a vampire so surely she'll like this name.' ".... Bloodsucker?" Sai asked.

Tsukune frowned at that he looked at Moka and could tell she didn't like it either.

Moka felt like crying, but for some reason she couldn't hate the boy something told her that he wasn't used to this kind of thing.

"So that doesn't work..... Hmmmm how about..." Moka's mood brightened at this only to falter. "Scary Lady? Ugly Hag? Fanged Bitch? Hickey Maker? Useless Anemic? Killer on a Bike? Panty Flasher?.... Pinky?" Sai stopped, seeing the girls mood only darken.

"That's horrible!" Tsukune shouted, getting mad at the pale boy. "Why would you call someone any of those names!?" Tsukune looked worriedly at Moka.

A tick mark formed on Moka's brow as her hands began to tremble. "What are with those nicknames!?" She shouted.

Sai just smiled one of his fake smiles a bit of sweat rolling down his brow. 'What would Naruto-san do in this situation?' He wondered.

Picking up her bike Moka huffed. "Just call me Moka-chan."

Sai nodded. "I'll will remember that Moka-chan."

Moka smiled at him, "That's a lot better now lets get to school before were late."

"Now then Tsukune-san... How about... lemon head? Weakling? Dumb ass? Fagot Limp Dick?... Pussy?.." Sai looked at the two who seemed to have a dark aura around them. ".. Are these no good?"

"Sai-san I think you should just stop, please..." Tsukune said.

They walked the rest of the way to school in deadly silence.

* * *

In class Sai sat in the middle of the row smiling as he looked out the window. 'I wonder what monster everyone is.'

The door in front of the classroom slid open as woman with sandy blonde hair walked in with a tail swaying behind her.

'So sensei is a neko. I should remember to bring her fish sometime.' Sai thought as the teacher began to talk.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Youkai Gakuen! A school for monsters! My name is Nekonome Shizuka and I will be your homeroom teacher!"

Listening as the teacher rambled on and some student saying something about eating the humans Sai noticed that Tsukune was freaking out and seemed to be trying to disappear under his seat. All of a sudden the door burst open to reveal Moka.

"Sorry I'm late sensei! I got lost and couldn't find my way around." Moka said, bowing.

"That's ok go ahead and take a seat." Shizuka said.

The boys went into a frenzy as they began to cheer at having a beautiful girl in their class.

"Moka-chan." Sai said, making all of the boy's in the class glare at him. He only looked at them and smiled.

"He knows our goddesses name! This weakling must die! Protect the goddess from this lecher!" They went into a chant of "Kill, kill, kill."

"Sai-kun!" Moka said, running over and glomping him.

The chant's of **"Kill, kill, kill."** Got ten times louder and more venomous.

'I seemed to have upset them somehow.' Sai thought, wondering what it was that he did to them.

Tsukune sighed in relief that Moka didn't notice him.

"Tsukune-kun?" Moka said, still hugging Sai, but looking at Tsukune.

"H-Hi Moka-san." Tsukune said, giving a small wave while sinking further into his chair. 'I'm so dead!'

* * *

Tsukune was freaking out as Moka dragged him and Sai through the halls. 'Don't they see all the death glares sent our way?' Seeing Moka and Sai just smile as they walked, but Tsukune was scared as he heard the students whispers.

"Wow isn't she beautiful!"

"I know, but what's with the guys? One of the looks like he should just go bury himself in a ditch for his average looks, and the other one.... creepy."

"I don't know the pale ones kind of hot don't you think?"

"Who gives a shit about those weaklings let's kill them and take the hottie for ourselves!"

Tears began to flow down Tsukune's cheeks. 'So all I am is chop liver.... While Sai... is desert...'

Leading the boys to the vending machine's Moka bought a can of tomato juice. Seeing this Sai decided to follow in her example buying himself a can of tomato juice, while Tsukune got a cola.

Moka noticed that Sai had gotten a tomato juice, and made her think about the time when he had tasted her blood. "So you like tomato juice?" She asked.

After taking a sip Sai smiled at Moka and replied, "Yes its a good alternative for blood, don't you agree?" He asked, then took another drink. 'I see why Moka-chan drinks it now...'

Moka's eyes widened. 'Could he be?...'

"Gah!"

Sai and Moka quickly turn their heads to see Tsukune pinned to the vending machine by one of their classmates.

"Tsukune!" Moka shouts.

"Whats a girl like you doing hanging out with weaklings like these Moka-san? You should be hanging out with someone like me Komiya Saizou!" Saizou said, licking his lips.

"Saizou Komiya. Your the one who was talking about killing humans in class today." Sai said, walking over to the lecher.

"Fuck off creep before I beat your ass." Saizou said, staring at Moka as he licked his lips again.

Sai just smiled as grabbed he grabbed the sleaze's wrist. "I believe you are upsetting my friends. Please release Tsukune-san. I would rather not use force." Sai said, as black ink began to run down his arm in the shape of a snake. Before Saizou could swat the pest away Moka walked up.

"Sai-kun, Tsukune-kun come let's go hang out somewhere else!" Moka said, grabbing the two and pulling them away. Sai just smiled seeing the snake he had sent up Saizou's arm wrap around the lechers neck and disappear.

Not stopping until she made it half way across the school Moka sighed in relief. "Phew, that was close! Are you ok Tsukune-kun?"

"Y-Yeah." Tsukune said, still trembling.

"How does the nickname Chicken Shit sound?" Sai asked, truly thinking it was a good name.

"NOOO!" Tsukune shouted, getting annoyed at the pale boys nicknames. Trying to ignore Sai, Tsukune turned his attention to Moka.

"That sure was scary, huh?" Moka asked.

Sai just smiled as Tsukune nodded. "It sure was. Moka.... Why are you so nice to me?" Tsukune asked, wondering why a beautiful girl such as Moka would even talk to him.

Moka began to blush as she looked at the floor. "That's because...... You were my first...."

Instantly the book 'Icha Icha Paradise.' Popped into Sai's mind. The book Kakashi had told him to read saying that it would definitely make him learn human emotion. He also remembered that the author of the book was Naruto's Sensei Jiraiya of the sannin, but honestly Sai did not see how the book would help him at all. All the book consisted of was pure sex and taught him many new moves for when ever he would need them.

Deciding to see if he was correct Sai asked, "So he popped your cherry? Slammed his meat stick in your pussy? Planted his seed in your womb?" Going off of things from the 'Icha Icha Paradise. "Like when Ai-chan met her boyfriend in the classroom and got slammed onto a table as her boyfriend started to pound into her. 'Ah Jin-kun harder!' Ai would scream. Or when Hime-chan went into the woods with her-"

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Moka shouted, her entire body bright red from embarrassment. She wondered how Sai could say such lewd things while not showing a hint of emotion. "I-I-I meant my first time sucking blood from someone!" She huffed.

Tsukune was to busy thinking dirty thoughts to say anything.

"Hmmmm... So my accusation was wrong on that you guys were having sex, like in the series 'Icha Icha Paradise." Sai said.

Not wanting to hear anymore Moka said, "It's late let's go to the dorms and forget that this conversation even happened." She really didn't want see Sai right now, not when she couldn't even look at him without some dirty thought popping up in her mind.

"Hai Moka-san." Sai said.

* * *

At the dorms Moka gave a dreamy shy. "Isn't it amazing, such character to it!"

Tsukune stared at Moka in disbelief, then looked at Sai, who of course just continued to smile.

"Don't you agree Sai-kun? Tsukune-kun?" Moka asked.

"Yes it is very... lovely." Sai said.

"Don't you think it's kind of oh I don't know _scary_!?" Tsukune whined.

Sai turned his head to Tsukune and mouthed the word _'Pussy.' _

"Of course not! This is a monsters dream home. I can't believe you don't like it Tsukune." Moka said, with stars in her eyes. "That reminds me what kind of monsters are you two anyway?"

Tsukune began to sweat 'shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! What do I say? What do I say?'

"Isn't it against the rules to tell Moka-chan?" Sai asked, as Tsukune sighed in relief.

"Ahhh... I guess your right. Never mind forget that I asked." Moka frowned.

"But we already know your a vampire Moka-san, even if you only look like a normal girl." Tsukune said.

"Right now I do, but you see this Rosario on my chest?" She said, placing her hands on her chest to make the Rosario more noticeable.

Sai stared with interest. While Tsukune blushed at getting a better view of Moka's chest.

"When this comes off I become a _really _scary vampire." Moka said. "But its impossible to take off even I can't even take it off."

'Hmmmmm.. I'll need to see if I can't take it off to do more research on Moka-san. The vampire race is very interesting almost as interesting as a day with Naruto-san.' Sai thought. "Well I'll see you two later Moka-chan, …. pussy." Sai finished before disappearing in a puddle of ink.

Tsukune cried anime tears. "Bye Moka-san." He sulked going to the boys side of the dorms.

"See you Tsukune-kun!" Moka said, running off to the girls side.

* * *

The next morning...

Sai watched as Tsukune paced in circles holding a envelope that seemed to be a withdrawal form. "I Can't stay in this school." The boy would mutter.

"Good morning Sai-kun! Tsukune-kun!" Moka shouted, waving at the two boys.

"Good morning Moka-chan." Sai said, with his usual fake smile.

"Tsukune whats with the bags and that letter?" Moka asked, becoming worried.

"Moka-san I can't stay in this school any longer. I should go to a human school after all." Tsukune said.

"NO! You can't Tsukune-kun! I hate humans!" Moka shouted. "I went to a human school before.... and it was horrible, just because I was a little different they would bully me. I thought it would be better to just disappear!"

Sai watched with interest. 'I wonder what she would do if she knew I was human?' He thought.

"When I met you and Sai-kun it was the first time I thought that I actually wasn't alone." Moka said.

A look of pure horror appeared on Tsukune's face as he looked at the ground. "Moka-san.... What if I said I was one of those humans...."

'I see so that's why Tsukune-san was freaking out the entire day yesterday.' Sai thought, putting the pieces of the puzzle together. 'I wonder how he got into this school though, since Shizuka-sensei said that any human who entered this realm would die. Although I guess I'm here...'

"Moka I'm human!" Tsukune shouted, then took off running towards the tunnel that lead out of the school.

To shocked to stop him Moka began to break down crying. 'Naruto-san, Sakura-san what do I do in a situation like this?' Sai wondered as he just stood there, an even faker smile across his features.

"Ummm... What should I do?" Sai asked out loud. Moka continued to cry as she ran over and hugged him making his black blazer get soaked from tears. Sai awkwardly patted Moka's back as she continued to cry.

"What should I do Sai-kun I don't want Tsukune-kun to leave... All I wanted was a friend and now...." Moka began to cry again.

The promise between Naruto and Sakura popped into Sai's mind. "I'll bring the pussy back for you... no matter what..." Sai said, disappearing in a puddle of ink.

Moka blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"Finally those pest are gone!" A dark voice said from behind.

Twisting around Moka saw Saizou with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. 'Sai-kun..... Tsukune-kun... help' Moka shivered in fear as Saizou took a step forward.

* * *

Flying above the dead trees on one of his drawn birds Sai spotted Tsukune about to board the bus. When all of a sudden the boy started to shake his head, and the bus left without him. Relieved that he wouldn't have to fight Tsukune like Naruto did Sasuke, because he might accidentally kill Tsukune Sai circled around, watching Tsukune as he started trekking back up to the school.

"KKYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"MOKA-SAN!" Tsukune shouted, dropping his bags and running as fast as he could.

Sai followed in the sky on his bird.

"N-No." Moka cried, leaning against a tombstone.

"Come on Moka! Let's have some fun!" Saizou said, his long tongue wrapping along her leg.

"SAAAAIIIIIII!!!!!!" Moka screamed. "TSUKUNE!!!!!"

All of a sudden a black snake that seemed to be a living tattoo slithered around Saizou's tongue and started to restrict itself around it, until finally the tongue fell off with blood splattering the ground.

"GARGHR!" Saizou cried, clasping his hands over his mouth. "Yoth BITH!" Saizou charged, his fist cocked back ready to hit.

Moka quickly kicked the appendage away, when she saw Tsukune running toward her out of the corner of her eye . "No run TSUKUNE!" Moka shouted. It was to late as Tsukune took the hit that was meant for her and went flying down the hill. Taking off after him Moka slid down the hill. "TSUKUNE!"

Before Saizou could take off after them Sai dropped down from the bird he was on and blocked the Orc's path. **"Summi Furasshu." **Sai said as ink fell onto the ground. All of a sudden snakes shot out of the ground, and wrapped themselves around Saizou's body to restrain him.

Quickly pulling out a scroll Sai drew at a fast speed before doing a single hand sign, **"Choju Giga!" **Lion like creatures shot out of the scrolls, charging at Saizou.

"ARGH!" Saizou shouted, falling to his knees.

Sai didn't stop there as he pulled out his tanto and was about to slit his opponent's throat while he was stunned, when all of a sudden a large power shot from the bottom of the hill. His eyes widened, "Is this Moka-san's true power?' He wondered, quickly drawing a bird on his scroll Sai left Saizou alone and flew to where the power was emitting from.

"Wait you bastard I'm going to kill you!" Saizou rowed, picking himself off the ground and running after Sai.

Sai circled up above as what seemed to be a silver haired Moka stretch, then jump in place a few times. The silver haired Moka's crimson eyes shifted upwards at Sai as her lips began curling into a smirk. Her eyes never stopped looking at him as Saizou froze at the bottom of the hill muttering something unrecognizable due to his tongue being cut off. In a matter of second's the fight was already over thanks to one good swift quick from Moka.

"Aren't you going to kill him?" Sai asked, landing next to Moka.

Moka raised an eyebrow at the pale boy. _**"Why should I waste time to deal with filth like that?" **_She asked. Sai noted that even the girl's voice had changed when she was in her true form. Noticing that the boy was unfazed by the power she was giving off Moka frowned.

"_**Why are you not cowering under my power?" **_Moka asked, thinking that any creature beneath her would be afraid.

Sai tilted his head while he gave her a fake smile, "I guess it's because I felt Naruto-san's power before I came here. Yours seems like a mosquito bite compared to that."

Moka growled wondering who this Naruto was.

"If I may ask." Sai said, gaining Moka's attention. "How are you boobs able to grow larger when you transform? If I remember right they were only at most a c-cup when you were sealed, but now I would say their at least a d-cup if not larger." He said, moving closer to exam Moka's boobs better. "Ah now that I noticed your ass has gotten larger two. I believe the person Naruto call's Ero-sennin would call it _hour glass shape._" Before he noticed killer intent was leaking off of Moka.

Furious Moka punched Sai square in the jaw, sending him flying into a tree. 'What did I do?' Sai wondered still a bit dazed from the punch as he sat against the tree. 'She seems to be on par with Tsunade-sama if not stronger.' Sai noted.

Moka was pissed as she noticed that the pale boy still had that smile on his face. She sauntered over to him to punish him further. _**"Still haven't had enough yet?" **_She growled, showing her fangs.

Sai held up a hand deep in thought. "May I give you a nickname? You seem to be a totally different Moka than before and I am rather interested in learning more, but I believe that you are still Moka and there for my friend and would I like to give you a different nickname." Seeing Moka only raise an eyebrow Sai continued. "How about Cranky Bitch? Or Sadistic Cunt? Oh there is also-" Sai stopped feeling a finger on his lips. He looked at Moka to see her smiling a sickly sweet smile.

'I know that smile.' Sai went wide eyed. 'It's the one Sakura-san uses when shes about to-' It was two late as the world around him went black.

Moka humphed sauntering over to Tsukune, who had started to awake. She smirked seeing him cower in fear. "M-Moka-san?" Tsukune mumbled, trying to stand.

"_**Are you afraid ningen?"**_ Moka smirked.

Trembling as he held out her Rosario Tsukune shook his head. Before Moka could pull it out of his hands a bird that seemed to be made out of ink swooped down and plucked the Rosario from Tsukune's hand. Moka growled snapping her head in Sai's direction as the bird dropped the Rosario into the pale boy's hands.

"_**I think someone needs to learn their place."**_ Moka said. She had had enough of this weaklings bullshit, although she was a little surprised that he was already conscious again.

"Moka-san?" Tsukune said, watching as she cracked her knuckles the youki in the air beginning to suffocate him. "M-Moka-san." He groaned, falling to one knee.

Sai looked at the Rosario with intrigue. 'This small little trinket is able to keep her power at bay. I wonder if Naruto-san had one of these if it would control the Kyuubi's power.' Sai wondered.

"_**Give it back."**_ Sai looked up to see a seething Moka glaring at him. "Sure." Sai said, tossing Moka the Rosario. Moka gave him a surprised look thinking she would have to beat him for it.

"Although I am really curious of how that came off when the other Moka said it was impossible to remove." Sai said, eying her up and down then returning his gaze to the Rosario.

Moka couldn't take it anymore. She was already passed her limit from being released for the first time since the Rosario had been sealed on. Her body feeling weak from using to much power she grabbed a hold of Sai's collar. _**"How dare you waste my time, know your place." **_She said as she sank her fangs into Sai's neck.

'So this is what it feels like to be bitten.' Sai thought felling his blood began to be drained from his body. He wasn't to worried about her killing him as he could easily pull out his tanto and kill her at anytime. Then a thought came into his mind. "If I may ask... Beings you seem to be a totally different Moka-chan does that mean I popped your cherry?"

Moka immediately stopped what she was doing. Did this guy have a death wish? _**"You are one lucky bastard, feel glad that I don't have the energy to kill you right now." **_She growled, snapping on her cross to let her other half deal with this annoyance.

Sai tilted his head to the side and watched as the silver haired Moka reverted back to the pink one. 'I wonder if there's a library here...' Catching the unconscious pink haired girl Sai threw her over his shoulder and walked over to Tsukune, who seemed to have passed out again. Feeling the pink haired Moka began to move Sai set her next to Tsukune.

"Good morning Sai-kun." Moka yawned, rubbing her eyes.

This made Sai even more intrigued with the vampire as she seemed to have no memory's of what had happened.

The two sat in silence as they waited for Tsukune to awake from his slumber. Sai seemed to be in deep thought as Moka looked at Tsukune worriedly.

"I got it." Sai said, hitting his fist on his other hand like someone who had just thought of something. "Your boobs get bigger due to the amount of youki bursting through your body."

Moka face faulted, blushing in embarrassment. "NO!" She said, karate chopping him on the forehead. "I don't even want to know what your talking about this time."

"Moka-san? Sai-san?"

Sai and Moka looked down to see Tsukune rubbing his head. "Tsukune-kun!" Moka said, hugging the average boy. Sai looked to the sky as Moka worried over the weak human.

"_Dear Hokage-sama and Team 7,_

_Here is the first letter you guys have requested I write. I have arrived at the school and have met some very strange people who have became what you call friend's. One of them is a vampire, who I believe holds a seal that may be useful to Naruto-san. I shall look further into this and continue to write about it. The other is a human, who seems to have been accidentally enrolled into this school. Both are very interesting to observe. _

_P.S. Naruto-san I would like to know how you deal with women who have short tempers and punch without warning. I seemed to have found someone who is even worse than Sakura-san and possibly Tsunade-sama herself. Please reply as soon as you read this._

_P.S.S. Yamoto-sensei I have found someone who has an even better eye technique than you. I shall send you more info on it the next time I meet the bus driver with a cigar. _

_P.S.S.S. Tsunade-sama is there a way that you can make your boobs bigger?_

_-Sai"_

* * *

A/N: Man I really didn't want to follow the manga that closely. I get horrible writer's block and can't write very well when I do, not that I can write that good anyway, but I couldn't think of any better way to introduce Sai to Moka and Tsukune. I assure you that this will be the only chapter that follows the manga this closely. Don't get me wrong this will still follow the manga however just not as close. I know I get sick of reading this scene over and over. So do not fear the rest of this story I assure you will be more original.

Also due to Sai's technique's being still quite a mystery I might be tweaking them a bit.

Well all I can ask is please review. Hell flame if you hate, just please tell me why. It's really pointless to just tell me it sucks and not give me a reason, but more importantly criticism is welcome.

Truth be told I don't like the way this chapter turned out, so I may be scrapping it and rewriting it all over. Please send you criticism on this story, very, very much appreciated.


End file.
